An article exposed to the dynamic stresses and thus also to wear as well as noise development is, for example, a band, belt, strap, hose, air spring lobe, compensator or multilayered web, of which the belt in the form of a drive belt is of particular relevance. The elastic foundational body of the drive belt comprises a top ply as belt backing and a substructure with a force transmission zone. For this, reference is made particularly to the following patent literature: DE 38 23 157 A1, United States patent application publication 2008/0261739, United States patent application publication 2007/0191163, WO 96/02584 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,749,118, United States patent application publication 2008/0032837, U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,206 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,618.
Drive belts in particular are coated with a coating in the region of the force transmission zone in particular for noise reduction and also enhanced abrasion resistance. The prior art in this respect is:                Use is made of a flocked cover ply, particularly in the form of a cotton or aramid flock, or of a thin elastic polymeric layer filled with fibers (aramid fibers for example), for example, as described in unexamined application DE 38 23 157 A1, wherein the flocked cover ply is usually attached by means of a solution. However, this coating is not durable with some engines. Moreover, noise problems occur with some engines in the case of moisture.        A loop-drawingly knitted textile cover ply, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,206, is used. The disadvantage here is that noise emerges in test engines in the presence of moisture.        A textile cover ply in the form of a formed-loop knit fabric is used. United States patent application publication 2008/0261739 in particular is cited in this regard. The warp-knit fabric consists of a first yarn, more particularly composed of a polyamide (PA) or polyester (PES), and of a second yarn, more particularly composed of a polyurethane (PU). Again the disadvantage is that test engines give rise to noise in the presence of moisture.        The textile cover ply is a nylon-6,6 stretch fabric and is used particularly in toothed belts, for which in particular United States patent application publication 2007/0191163 must be cited. However, a nylon-6,6 stretch fabric is relatively costly.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,749,118 describes a toothed belt, the top ply and force transmission zone of which is endowed with a textile cover ply, wherein the textile cover ply is in turn endowed with an oil-resistant polymer. The polymer used is a fluoropolymer (PTFE for example).        Some PU belts utilize a textile cover ply comprising a woven fabric, of nylon-6,6 in particular, where a self-supporting film, of polyethylene for example, is applied to the woven fabric cover ply from the outside. However, the self-supporting film is a processing aid. It stops the liquid PU from flowing through the woven fabric as the teeth are molded using the injected PU. However, the woven fabric does not crosslink with the PU and has no other function. For the prior art of PU belts reference is made to the unexamined patent document WO 96/02584 A1 for example.        In a more recent development described in DE 10 2008 012 044.8, a self-supporting film (of PTFE for example) or a self-supporting film laminate (a PA-PTFE film laminate for example) is used instead of textile cover plies or in combination therewith, particularly under the aspect of rendering a drive belt oil resistant.        
However, the research and development focus is on textile cover plies, and they also form the basis of the generic article, a drive belt in particular.